A Poem For My Daughter
by Write Your Story
Summary: Just when you think life couldn't get any worse. An accident will make your family face it's greatest fear. To lose a child is a terrible thing to bear. What would you do? If you were given a second chance to make things right. Would you tell your child just how precious they truly are? Or will the grief keep you a prisoner of your own guilt? Crossover with Touched By An Angel.
1. Chapter 1: Choices

A Poem For My Daughter

Hey Arnold! / Touched By An Angel crossover

A/N: I've been watching re-runs of Touched By An Angel on UP Lifting Entertainment and this idea for a story came to me. This is my first crossover I'm trying to stay true to both series so let me know what you think. Read & Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own either series they belong to their respective creators'.

* * *

Chapter 1: Choices

_**Pataki residence**_

Helga can be seen running around her room gathering her things for school. She mentally checked off her list: hair brushed, homework, shoes?

"Where are they?" Helga asked aloud, looking everywhere. Then she thought to check under her bed and behold there they were.

'Why am I such a basket case this morning?' Helga thought knowing full well why.

Ever since the start of high school Helga thought a change was in order, but she didn't quite know what kind of change she needed. So she started with her look losing her pigtails, uni-brow and pink dress. Choosing to wear t-shirts with fitted jeans and sneakers of various colors. Brushing her hair and letting it fall naturally in waves cascading down her back. The biggest change would be letting go of her ever present pink bow which has come to define her most of her young life. The final change she made was to her defensive personality. No longer feeling the need to hide who she is, but at the same time not advertising it either.

"Here goes nothing." Helga said mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. With that Helga made her way out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Miriam where's my lunch?" Helga yelled as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

A startled Miriam bolted up wide awake from her lying position on the kitchen counter. She began mumbling incoherently trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh Helga is that you?" Miriam asked in an obviously tired voice to her youngest daughter as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah Miriam it's me, did you make my lunch?" Helga asked again unaffected by her mothers lack of alertness this morning.

"Oh dear no I forgot to go shopping this week sorry honey. You can buy your lunch today okay, here's some money." Miriam answered handing Helga her lunch money.

"Fine, don't forget you have to pick me up after school today. I'll be out at four fifteen." Helga said stuffing the bills in her pocket.

"What?" Miriam asked trying hard to focus on their conversation.

"Miriam I have to stay after school remember you have to pick me up at four fifteen." Helga repeated getting annoyed with her mothers lack of focus.

"Yes dear I remember don't worry I'll be there on time. Now run along and get to school before you're late." Miriam said waving her daughter off to school.

"Fine see you later." Helga said as she left the house locking the door behind her.

As Helga leaves her house heading for P.S. 222 High School, she is unaware of the two Angel's watching from their seated position on her stoop.

"Is that girl our next assignment Tess?" Monica asked her supervisor.

"Well yes and no baby. You see that girl's name is Helga Pataki and we are here for not only her, but her family as well." Tess answered.

"What is wrong with her family?" Monica asked a bit confused on their assignment.

"There's a lot wrong, for starters her family doesn't acknowledge the fact that they even have two daughter's. Her parents only focus is on their oldest daughter, Olga who is obsessed with everything being perfect. Perfect family, perfect life." Tess said sadly.

"Is it so wrong to want to be perfect?" Monica asked.

"Well yes baby it is because then you start looking to yourself and not our Heavenly Father. Humans are not perfect no matter how hard they try to be. But God loves them with every imperfection and that is what this family must learn. Their faults shouldn't be ignored or "swept under the rug" as the saying goes. It only does more harm than good. They will have to learn to face their problems head on before it's too late." Tess explained.

_**(Music) - intro**_

When you walk down the road

Heavy burden, Heavy load

I will rise and I will walk with you

I'll walk with you

Till the sun don't even shine, walk with you

Every time I tell ya I'll walk with you

(echo-walk with you)

Believe me I'll walk with you

A dove can be seen flying overhead of P.S. 222 High School just as the final bell sounds and crowds of students can be seen exiting the building. It was the end of the school day and students gathered their belongings from their lockers before heading out for the weekend.

"Hey Pheebs." Helga greets her best friend as she approaches her locker.

"Hello Helga are you ready for the class meeting?" Phoebe asked gathering her things and closing her locker.

"Yea, who's bright idea was it to make the entire P.S. 118 gang our freshman class representatives anyway?" Helga said slamming her locker shut with a loud bang.

"Well Helga it was Arnold's idea remember?" Phoebe said with a smile knowing Helga only said yes because their class president and her long time crush asked.

"I know Pheebs that football head and his bright idea that we would all be perfect for the job." Helga said shaking her head trying to come off as sarcastic as possible, but truth be told she was ecstatic to know that Arnold included her given their long history together.

'Perhaps this year will be different?' Helga thought trying not to get too hopeful if things didn't work out. After all the years of disappointment Helga is still skeptical that anything good will come out of her life.

_**~Pataki residence **_

Miriam checked the clock and it read two thirty-four. She still had some time till Helga got off of school so she decided to make another smoothie before she had to go get her daughter.

"One or two more wouldn't hurt? Would it?" Miriam asked aloud not expecting an answer, but knowing deep down what it would be. Yet she didn't care at the moment, pushing the thought aside, and continued her task just like any other day. Days like these have become more routine for Miriam than anything else. To the point where she is numb most days barely able to function. It's not like anyone cares enough to notice.

With smoothie in hand Miriam sits on the couch turning on the TV revealing a familiar commercial.

"Hi there this is Big Bob Pataki of Big Bob's Electronics' Emporium inviting you…" Miriam changed the channel getting enough of her husbands boasting at home.

"When will things change?" Miriam asked in the emptiness of her home.

_**~P.S. 222**_

Later the entire P.S. 118 gang can be seen gathered in room 204 for their first official class meeting.

"Alright everyone let's get this meeting started." Arnold said getting his classmates attention. Once everyone settled down the meeting resumed until they got to the last item of the day.

"Alright looks like we are done for the day. Let's do our best this year for our freshman class and I'll see you all at our next meeting." Arnold said looking to Phoebe on when that might be.

"Right our meeting will be next Friday same time, see you all here." Phoebe said making her final notes.

Everyone gathered their things and headed out the door going their separate ways. Helga was waving bye to Phoebe outside when she heard Arnold call her name.

"What's up football head." Helga asked as she turned to give him a questioning look trying to come off as nonchalant.

"Ha ha." Arnold laughed nervously pausing a moment before answering.

"I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to join me on the student council." Arnold said with a smile and a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm glad too." Helga replied shocked and unable to stop blushing at his words. She looks down hoping he doesn't notice how much it affected her.

(Honk, Honk)

"That's my grandpa I better get going. I'll see you on Monday. Bye Helga." Arnold said making his way to the Packard. Turning to smile and wave goodbye to her one last time before driving away.

'Yeah, see you then.' Helga thought unable to stop the small smile from forming once the Packard was out of sight.

It was already five fifteen, a whole hour had passed and still no sign of her mother.

"I should have known better than to trust Miriam not to forget me." Helga grumbled as she started her long walk home, when suddenly she was startled by a car horn coming up from behind her.

It was when the car pulled up next to her did she realize it was her mother. Helga opened the door and got into the backseat not wanting to sit next to her mother at the moment.

"Helga I'm so sorry. I must have lost track of time." Miriam said in her usual tired tone.

"Don't worry about it Miriam. Let's just go." Helga said to tired from her long day to be angry with her.

"Okay dear." Miriam replied sadly driving the rest of the way home in silence, but still checking her rear view mirror every so often to gauge her daughter's mood.

They were just a few blocks from the house approaching a busy intersection. Miriam was distracted for a second and didn't realize that the light had changed. But by then it was too late, as her car entered the intersection another came crashing into the right side of her vehicle hitting Helga's side head on.

"Oh my, Tess was this supposed to happen?" Monica asked as the scene unfolded before them.

"No it wasn't, but people make choices. Like driving while under the influence and there are consequences for those choices. It looks to me like this family will need angels now more than ever." Tess replied looking at the ambulance as it stopped at the scene and Monica did the same.

"What is the angel of death doing here?" Monica asked worriedly as Andrew, the angel of death, got into the ambulance that was taking Helga to the hospital.

"I don't know baby but it can't be good." Tess said sadly fearing the worst for the young girl.

Their assignment just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

A/N: I would like to dedicate this new story to my grandfather who went on to be with the Lord January 30, 2014. I will miss him, but I know one day we will be reunited in heaven. For those who are looking out for the next update to GC Camp I am not giving up on that story just having some trouble with writer's block. I may do a re-write and start over haven't decided I will see how this turns out before I make that decision. Thank you and God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2: Angels in the ER

A Poem For My Daughter

Hey Arnold! / Touched By An Angel crossover

A/N: Thank you to everyone supporting this story. I loved writing this chapter and the next that's why I'm excited to know what you all think of the direction I have chosen to take with this story. I want to develope as a Christian writer and appreciate the feedback not only on the story but on anything you like or don't like. All I ask is you keep your comments to constructive criticism. If you have a problem with my faith no need to comment you don't have to read my stories. Thanks again and God Bless... don't forget to review ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own either series they belong to their respective creators'.

* * *

Chapter 2: Angels in the ER

It was six forty-seven, the sky was pitch black when the ambulance arrived at Hillwood Regional Medical Center. Emergency staff awaited the arrival of the first crash victim. A young teenage girl with blonde hair was seen being lifted out of the ambulance on a stretcher as nurses crowded around her assessing the situation through the chaos. Andrew followed close behind slowly as the staff rushed the young girl into surgery fearing it may be to late.

An hour later…

"Where's my wife and daughter." Yelled an angry Big Bob Pataki as he rushed into the emergency center demanding someone stop what they were doing to give him answers.

"Sir, what are their names?" A nurse said calmly, gaining the irate mans attention, from behind her desk.

"Miriam and Helga Pataki. I got a call from the office that they were here. No one bothered to explain anything to me on the phone. Just said I should hurry." Big Bob Pataki said angrily.

"I believe that would be my fault." Monica said coming up from behind the nurses station. Turning to the nurse she offered to take things from here. Which the nurse gave an appreciative smile just before Monica turned to address Mr. Pataki once more.

"Mr. Pataki if you would follow me I will explain everything." Monica said leading Big Bob into an empty waiting room where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Alright lady just what is going on here. Where are my wife and daughter? And just what is so God damn important that you couldn't explain to my staff just what is going on." Big Bob said still very angry that he has yet to get an explanation.

"First off Mr. Pataki please don't curse God's name. and second I didn't think it would be appropriate to discuss private family matters with your employees." Monica stated in a very stern and commanding voice silencing the once irate man before her in an instant.

Unable to believe that this petite woman talked to him in such a way. Big Bob decided it was best to keep calm and listen to what she had to say.

'I think Tess is beginning to rub off on me.' Monica thought as she realized just what she said and how she said it. She was never one to lose her patience with someone, but no one uses the Lord's name in such a way in her presence.

"Back to the matter at hand, Mr. Pataki my name is Monica and I am a social worker. I have been assigned to your daughter's case." Monica said calmly until she was interrupted.

"What case? Helga doesn't need a social worker just what is going on." Big Bob said before Monica could finish.

"That is what I am trying to explain Mr. Pataki, your wife and daughter were involved in an accident. It would appear as though you wife was severely intoxicated at the time. I have been assigned to asses the situation and determine what action is to be taken as a result of your wife's conviction." Monica said with a bit more authority in her voice daring him to interrupt again.

"What do you mean?" Big Bob said in a quieter tone.

"I am sorry Mr. Pataki, but while your wife and the other driver sustained minor injuries, your daughter wasn't so lucky." Monica said pausing a moment to let the information sink in.

"Where is she?" Big Bob said desperately as everything began to come crashing down around him fearing the worst.

"She is still in surgery. You mustn't give up hope Mr. Pataki. I have seen miracles happen everyday, you just have to believe your daughter will pull through. Is there anyone else I can call for you?" Monica asked hopefully thinking he shouldn't be alone in his state as it changed so drastically in that instant.

"Yes, my eldest daughter Olga but she is in Alaska teaching. She wont be able to get home so suddenly." Big Bob said staring numbly at the carpet.

"You let me worry about that, I will give her a call and see what we can come up with." Monica said taking down the number and left to find a phone. Leaving Big Bob to sit alone in the tiny room with his thoughts.

In one of the many emergency rooms a nurse was checking in on Miriam.

"Where am I?" Miriam asked waking up to a pounding headache.

"You're in the hospital Mrs. Pataki. You were in an accident." The nurse checking her vitals answered.

"I was in an accident." Miriam repeated slowly through the fog in her head.

"Yes, your blood alcohol levels were four times the legal limit. That would explain why you don't remember much of anything that happened." The nurse said motioning to Miriam's left side, it was then she noticed her left hand was handcuffed to the bed rail.

"The police will be in shortly to talk to you about the accident. I suggest you get a lawyer, your not in any condition to represent yourself." The nurse said leaving Miriam to her scattered thoughts of disbelief and 'this couldn't be happening' swirling around in her head.

'Remember, you wanted this to happen.' A deep voice said echoing through the fog in her head.

'No, I didn't mean…?' Miriam thought answering back unable to finish.

'Yes you did remember. When will things change you said with your own words. Well they did and it's all your fault. Why do you always ruin everything, (the voice begins to morph into one Miriam knows all to well) Miriam you're so useless, why can't you do anything right, why do I have to do everything around here, when are you going to get off your keester and do something with yourself?' The once unknown voice imitated her husbands, constant insults over the years, perfectly.

"It is my fault." Miriam whispered before passing out once more from the fatigue.

_**~Alaska**_

It was a colder and gloomier day than usual in Alaska. That much Olga knew for certain. As if the day was a precursor of events to come. School started the same as always for Olga, that is until the end of the day came.

"Goodbye everyone, have fun over the weekend." Olga said cheerfully to her students as they made their way home.

Just as Olga was heading out herself she got a call.

"Hello who is this." Olga answered cheerfully not recognizing the number on her cell.

"Hello is this Olga Pataki?" Monica asked making sure she called the right person.

"Yes, this is she. Who might this be?" Olga replied a bit confused as to why a stranger was calling her. Knowing only her family calls her by this number. She begins to feel a sense of dread wash over her that she cannot explain as she listens to this stranger.

"My name is Monica and I am sorry to tell you this over the phone, but your mother and sister have been in a terrible accident. Your mother is fine, but your sister isn't doing too well. I think it would be best for you to come home right away." Monica said waiting for a reply that never came.

"Hello, Olga are you there?" Monica asked once more hoping the girl had heard her.

"Yes, I'm here. (she said quietly) I'll be there as soon as I can. (after a second pause she continues) Please Monica, stay with my daddy till I get there. I know he comes off as nothing bothers him, but I know better than to believe his boisterous personality." Olga asked pleadingly to Monica once the shock of it all wore off.

"I will be here, you don't have to worry about that." Monica said assuring the young woman that she wont leave.

"Thank you, and goodbye." Olga said pausing to hear Monica's farewell then ending the call. Hurrying to get everything ready for her departure she mentally made a list of everything she had to do. When suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

'Who will I get to look after my class?' Olga thought desperately not knowing if she will be able to leave if she cannot find someone to look after her students. She didn't know how long she would be gone and she cant just drop everything and leave now can she?

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

Suddenly the door swings open catching the attention of both occupants currently sitting in the tiny surgery waiting room.

"Is there a Mr. Pataki?" The doctor asked looking up from his charts as he entered the room.

"Yes, That's me." Big Bob answered as he and Monica stood to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked addressing Monica for the first time.

"No, I'm Monica the wee girls social worker." Monica answered the doctor, he gave her a nod to say it's okay for her to stay.

"I'm Dr. Takeda and I just got out of surgery with your daughter. I'll be completely honest with you Mr. Pataki, we lost her more than once. It is truly a miracle she is even alive and doctors don't like to use the word "miracle". With the severe head trauma she's endured I can't accurately tell you if, or when she will awake from the coma she's in. We won't know the extent of the damage until she does wake up." Dr. Takeda said sadly to be the bringer of such terrible news to an obviously distraught father.

"Isn't there anything more you can do?" Big Bob asked in a low voice as everything the doctor told him began to fully sink in.

"I'm sorry, but we've done all we can. Now it's up to your daughter's will to live. A nurse will come and get you when you can see her. If you have any questions just let me know." Dr. Takeda said sympathetically.

"Thank you doctor." Monica said giving Dr. Takeda a sad smile as he gave her a nod and turned to leave.

Big Bob slowly returned to his seated position from before putting his head in his hands at a loss of what to do next.

"Would you like to talk?" Monica asked.

"What's there to talk about my daughter's in a coma and the so called doctor's can't do anything, but sit on their asses and wait. They expect me to sit around and wait. I can't do that and I have no clue what else I can do other than wait and see." Big Bob said more confused than when this whole thing began.

"You could pray." Monica suggested.

"Pray, don't tell me your some kind of religious nut lady because I already went through this when I thought I had a heart attack. That religious mumbo jumbo is nothing but a way to get people to follow their rules on how they should live their life." Big bob answered not feeling up to argue on the concept of a higher being.

"I am not talking about organized religion Mr. Pataki. I am saying if you want something done for your daughter that the world cannot provide. Then you must go to the one who hears you, and wants to help you, all you have to do is ask and God will answer." Monica says trying to get through to the man.

'Can it really be that simple?' Big Bob thought as Monica's words began to resonate somewhere deep in his soul.

* * *

There is a place pitch black, void of light. A young girl scared of the dark is curled up in the fetal position as she continually whispers.

"I'm scared, someone come find me."


	3. Chapter 3: Family

A Poem For My Daughter

Hey Arnold! / Touched By An Angel crossover

A/N: Thank you for all the support I enjoy reading every review. I am glad this story is so well received in the fandom, without further ado here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own either series they belong to their respective creators'.

* * *

Chapter 3: Family

Friday night had come and gone like a blur for the Pataki family. It was now Saturday morning around nine when Olga's flight touchdown at Hillwood International Airport. The young woman could be seen disembarking like a mad woman making her way to baggage claim. Impatiently waiting for the duffel bag she haphazardly packed before she left. Once the bag was located Olga ran for the entrance hailing a cab.

"Taxi, taxi." Olga yelled waving her arms to and fro to gain some attention. Apparently it worked because the first cab stopped. She climbed in immediately wasting no time for pleasantries.

"Hillwood Regional Medical Center and step on it." Olga shouted from the back seat before the cabby even got the chance to greet her.

"Sure thing young lady. By the way, the names Ernie Potts, but you can just call me Ernie ." Ernie said as he sped off into the direction of the hospital.

"Hello Ernie my name is Olga Pataki. I'm sorry for being so rude, but I have a family emergency." Olga said regaining her composure from her hasty retreat from the airport.

"Pataki eh, that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it? Oh yeah, your dads Big Bob Pataki right?" Ernie said in realization.

"Yes, that's my father. Do you mind me asking how you know him?" Olga asked curiously.

"I'm a construction worker. My crew helped your dad with the remodel of his store a few years back. I work as a cab driver in between jobs." Ernie answered.

"Oh." Olga replied solemnly.

"Might I ask why you're in such a hurry to get to the hospital? I don't mean to pry, but you seem a bit distraught it may help to talk about it? We have about an hour to kill with this traffic." Ernie asked trying to help the young woman.

'Arnold sure rubs off on ya after a while.' Ernie thought of the helpful young boy. Ernie never did take too much effort into helping his fares, but something told him to ask what was wrong with this young girl.

"No, it's alright." Olga said as tears she has held at bay till then began to slowly make their way down her face. Ernie continued to drive with the occasional glance back waiting for her to continue.

"You see I got a call yesterday that my sister and mother were in a terrible car accident." Olga said finally.

"Geez, I'm sorry to hear that." Ernie said now regretting asking. He had no way of helping this young woman with something this terrible.

"My mother seems to be fine, but what's worse is I have no idea how my sister Helga is doing. All the woman told me over the phone is that she isn't doing too well and I should come home right away. I don't want to think of the worse possibility, but I can't help it without knowing any better." Olga finished staring down at her lap where both of her hands rested.

"I think the only thing you can do is be there for your family." Ernie said hoping his words will give Olga some comfort.

"Yes, I think your right." Olga said smiling sadly into Ernie's rear view mirror. Ernie gave a smile in return and the rest of the ride was made in a comfortable silence each contemplating just what the day had in store for them.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

A loud knock came at her door drawing Miriam's attention to it.

"Hello, Miriam my name is Tess and I will be your lawyer." Tess said as she entered the hospital room closing the door behind her.

"I didn't call for an attorney?" Miriam said in a small tired voice eying the woman in her room.

"No you didn't, but your husband did. So here I am." Tess said with a smile opening her brief case on the small table in the room.

"Now has anyone given you an update on your daughter's condition?" Tess asked.

"No, I just woke up not to long ago and you're the first visitor I had all morning." Miriam said in a low voice barely audible, keeping her gaze cast downward to the floor at the mention of her daughter.

"Well she got out of surgery last night and is in a coma. The doctors are unsure if she will wake up. That is all I know for now. I will keep you updated on her condition if it changes." Tess said watching Miriam closely.

"Can I see her?" Miriam asked in another low voice.

"I'm sorry, but right now you're in the custody of the Hillwood Police Department. You are not to have any contact with your family until you have been taken to the station for processing. You will remain in police custody till your arraignment on Monday. I am here to prepare you for that process." Tess said.

"Will my family be there?" Miriam asked still in a low voice.

"I have spoken with your husband and he has assured me that he and your daughter Olga will be there for your arraignment. I am trying to arrange a visit for you before you are sent to jail." Tess said noticing Miriam flinched at the mention of jail.

"So I will be going to jail." Miriam confirmed in a low voice to no one at all.

"Well this isn't your first offense. Since you have a prior history of driving while under the influence you are looking at some jail time. Now how much is completely up to you." Tess said.

"What do you mean?" Miriam asked a bit confused how she could help the current situation she is in.

"By taking responsibility of course. Are you even a bit remorseful of the condition your daughter is in because of you? I don't think it's fully hit home yet just how serious this situation is." Tess asked getting frustrated with the lack of response she's getting from Miriam. It's as if she is going through the motions and already given up.

"I'm sorry." Miriam said in an even lower voice than before. Still in the very same position as when their conversation started looking down at the floor.

'Lord, give me strength.' Tess thought looking up to heaven.

At the entrance of the Hillwood Regional Medical Center.

Olga made her way to the receptionist in the hospital lobby pausing a moment for her to get off the phone.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The older woman asked giving Olga a smile.

"What room is Helga Pataki in please." Olga asked quickly.

The older woman looked up the patients information in her computer and told Olga she would be in room 2174 on the second floor. Once she got the directions Olga made her way down the winding halls and up the elevator.

"Daddy I'm here." Olga said making her way into her baby sisters hospital room.

"Olga you're here. How did you get here so fast?" Big Bob said getting up to give his daughter a hug.

Ignoring her father's question, Olga released herself from her fathers hug and made her way around to sit in the chair at Helga's bedside. Taking her sister's right hand holding it in both of hers she turns to her father.

"What happened?" Olga asked on the verge of tears once more.

"You're mother went to pick her up from school, or so they told me. They got in an accident on the way home. The doctor said Helga suffered severe head trauma and is in a coma. They won't know how bad it is until she wakes up." Big Bob said sparing his daughter the more grim details.

(Knock, Knock)

"Can I come in?" Monica said peeking her head into the room.

"Yes, Olga this is Monica she's the social worker that called you." Big Bob said as Monica waved hi as she entered the room.

"Wait, why is there a social worker here for a simple accident?" Olga asked confused.

"Well that's because it wasn't just a simple accident. Your mother was intoxicated when the accident occurred. I am afraid charges will be brought against her as a result." Monica answered unaware the girls father hadn't told her.

"She was drunk. Daddy why didn't you say something sooner?" Olga asked hurt her father kept something so important from her.

"I'm sorry Olga. I didn't know how to tell you." Big Bob said as he saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes cast toward him.

"That is why I am here. Tess just informed me that Miriam will be taken to the police Station for processing, where she will remain until her arraignment on Monday." Monica said giving the family the news.

"Can we see her?" Olga asked.

"Not for a while, the police want ask her a few questions first. Tess has assured me once she is allowed visitor's she will arrange for you both to go in and see her." Monica answered.

"Thank you Monica." Olga said keeping her eyes on her little sister unsure of what she could possibly say to their mother. Knowing her mother was the cause for Helga's current condition left her with conflicted feelings over it all.

"I'm glad you were able to get here so quickly." Monica said as Big Bob silently stepped out into the hall to clear his head.

"I didn't think I would be able to when I realized I needed someone to take care of my class while I was gone. Luckily a nice young man named Rafael was available to substitute teach for me." Olga said thankfully.

"Ah, I worked with Rafael on a few cases he is a fine young man." Monica said smiling.

"Really is he from here?" Olga asked not missing a beat.

"No, but in our line of work we travel a lot." Monica said with a knowing smile. Olga gave her a nod accepting the vague explanation.

_**~Sunset Arms Boarding House**_

It was nine o'clock when Ernie returned to the old boarding house from a long day. Just as he was heading to his room he noticed Arnold on the phone in the hall. He couldn't help, but overhear his conversation when a certain name was mention.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I haven't heard from Helga today." Arnold said as he continued to listen to his friend on the other line.

"Yes I know, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe her phone died and she hasn't been home." Arnold said trying to calm Phoebe down not willing to jump to conclusions.

"If I see her I'll tell her to call you okay. Why don't you try again tomorrow, I'm sure she's fine. Helga probably had plans for today and forgot to mention them to you." Arnold said pausing to hear Phoebe's response.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Arnold said hearing a goodbye on the other line he hung up the phone and noticed Ernie staring at him a few feet away.

"Hi Mr. Potts just getting in." Arnold asked giving Ernie a smile.

"Hey, Arnold that phone call you just got mind telling me about it." Ernie asked ignoring his question hoping he was wrong.

"Yea, that was a friend from school. She was worried when she couldn't get a hold of another friend of ours and called to ask if I had seen her today. Why do you ask?" Arnold asked curious to know Ernie's sudden interest.

"Your friends name wouldn't happen to be Helga Pataki would it? Big Bob Pataki's daughter." Ernie asked still hoping.

"Yea, that's her how did you know?" Arnold asked not understanding what was going on.

"Um Arnold why don't you come into my room and I'll explain." Ernie said leading the way from the hall, where others could overhear.

"What's this about Mr. Potts?" Arnold asked again as he sat down waiting for an explanation.

"Well Arnold you see I picked up a girl at the airport this morning and her name was Olga Pataki. I don't know how to say this so I'll just come right out and say it. She told me her mother and sister were in a terrible car accident yesterday. Her mother was fine, but she didn't know how bad her sister was. They just told her to get to the hospital right away." Ernie finished looking up to gauge Arnold's reaction. He was surprised to see the teen fists balled on his knees on the verge of tears at the news. He always knew Arnold cared deeply for others, but this reaction took him for a loop.

"Mr. Potts can you take me to the hospital that you dropped off Olga, Please." Arnold asked desperately trying to compose himself.

"Sure thing kid." Ernie said as he and Arnold made their way to his cab.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

Arnold stood outside of Helga's room unable to open the door and be hit with the sudden realization that she was really there. It was then a male nurse noticed him standing there.

"You know visiting hours ended thirty minutes ago." Andrew said gaining Arnold's attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I just found out my friend was here." Arnold said sadly.

"Well I won't send you away before seeing her. Lucky for you, my names Andrew and I'll be the one taking care of Helga for the night shift. Come in, I'm sure I won't get in too much trouble as long as I keep an eye on you." Andrew said opening the door for Arnold.

Arnold walked in and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Helga lying on the bed with tubes and wires hooked up to various monitors, her head wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" Arnold asked quietly making his way to her bedside standing above her looking down.

"She was in a terrible car accident. From what I was told the other car hit her side head on, as a result she suffered severe head trauma. The doctors did all they could, they lost her a few times during surgery. They were able to bring her back, but she is in a coma. They won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up." Andrew said knowing this kid needed to know the truth.

"Can I stay for a while?" Arnold asked not taking his eyes off of Helga.

"Sure thing. I'll make my rounds and be back later." Andrew said before turning to leave.

Arnold sat down in the chair, reached his hand over and placed it over hers.

"I got a call from Phoebe tonight. She was really worried when she couldn't get a hold of you. I don't know how I'm going to tell her Helga?" Arnold said looking down and closing his eyes as tears began to fall. He sat there for the duration of his visit holding her hand as he cried silently in the empty room.

* * *

There is a place that is void of light. A young girl opens her eyes and looks up to see a beam of light shining above her slicing through the darkness as it surrounds her. She can feel a warmth and peace she has never known before. It is then she hears a voice say to her.

"Don't be afraid for you are never alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

A Poem For My Daughter

Hey Arnold! / Touched By An Angel crossover

A/N: Hi everyone this chapter is the longest I have written for a story thus far and I hope you all like it. As always thank you to those who take the time to review this story I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own either series they belong to their respective creators'.

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

_**~Hillwood Police Department **_

It was going to be another late Saturday night for Detective Diaz as he sits at his desk going over his latest case. He is Mexican, reaching well over six feet and prefers to work comfortably wearing jeans, a t-shirt and running shoes (for when he has to chase down suspects). He was called in to investigate an accident involving two cars. As it turns out there was more to the story than a mere accident. He spent most of Friday night figuring out just what happened leading up to the events of the "accident".

"Hey Diaz where you been?" A shorter Asian detective asked dressed in her black suite with her hair in a tight bun looking very professional as she walked in.

"Hi Kwon caught a case late last night, an accident involving a drunk driver. I could really use your help on it." Diaz answered his fellow detective and partner.

"You don't say, where's the suspect? Last I checked the cells were empty." Kwon asked curiously.

"I'm headed out later tonight to pick her up. Her doctor is finally going to discharge her." Diaz said looking up at his partner.

"A woman, I'll go with you partner." Kwon suggested settling in at her desk across from Diaz.

"Sure how about I get you caught up on the case, then we can head out." Diaz said gathering his files.

"Sounds good." Kwon answered as her partner began to get her caught up on all the evidence he was able to gather up till that point.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

Earlier Tess thought it would be a good idea to take a break. She decided to go find Miriam's doctor to get any updates she could on mother and daughter. Alone in her room Miriam is unable to get any sleep since she woke up early that morning. She is running on the few short hours she got after she passed out in the emergency room. Then they transferred her into a room upstairs, with a police officer posted at her door. She begins to close her eyes in another attempt to get some rest.

'How dare you sleep when your daughter is fighting for her life!' A deep dark voice accuses out of nowhere .

As soon as Miriam hears the voice she bolts upright from her lying position looking around the room for it's owner.

"Who's there?" Miriam asks afraid of the answer, but getting none.

Miriam brings her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them as best she could still being cuffed to the bed. She slowly begins rocking back and forth afraid to close her eyes. She continually scans the room for any sign that she is not alone. It was getting late when Tess reemerged in Miriam's room to find her in this very position.

"Miriam are you okay baby?" Tess asked worriedly making her way to Miriam's bedside.

"Yes, I'm fine." Miriam answered in a small voice. Noticing Tess's presence she halted her rocking, but stayed in the very same position.

"Well okay then, I just talked to your doctor and he informed me that the detectives will be here soon to take you to the station." Tess said letting the matter go believing when she's ready Miriam will tell her what's wrong.

"Okay." Miriam answered in a low voice. She lowered her knees and took to staring at her hands folded in her lap.

"Remember what I told you. I will be with you every step of the way, you are not alone in this." Tess said hoping to get more of a response out of the woman before her.

"Okay." Miriam merely repeated.

Tess shook her head unsure of what she should do to get through to Miriam. She has a feeling she is missing a very important piece of the puzzle. Before she could contemplate more on this Tess was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tess said.

The door opened to reveal a man and woman walking in and closing the door behind them.

"Hello my name is Detective Diaz and this is my partner Detective Kwon." Diaz said motioning to his partner.

"Hello my name is Tess and I am Miriam's attorney." Tess greeted shaking the detectives hands.

"Hi Tess we will be taking Miriam to the Hillwood Police Department now you can meet your client there at the station." Kwon said after shaking Tess's hand.

"Miriam don't say anything I will meet you at the station." Tess instructed her client as Miriam simply nodded in response.

The detectives proceeded to read Miriam her rights and instructed her to get ready to leave.

_**~Hillwood Police Department**_

At the station Miriam is processed and now waits in an interrogation room with Tess for the detectives to come in. The door opens suddenly and Detective Diaz walks in with Kwon following soon after holding a manila folder. They sit across from Miriam and Tess ready to begin, Kwon is the first to break the silence.

"Is there anything I can get you ladies before we begin a soda or water perhaps?" Kwon asked in a friendly voice.

"No." Miriam answered nervously ringing her hands on the table in front of her.

"No thank you dear." Tess replied soon after placing a gentle hand over Miriam's to help calm her.

"Alright now Detective Diaz and I have a few questions for you and it would help move things along if you cooperated and answer truthfully." Kwon said as her partner sat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest observing Miriam closely with a hard stare.

"I'll begin by asking that you tell us just what happened last night, in your own words Mrs. Pataki." Diaz said his voice sounding more stern and demanding than his partners.

Miriam looks to Tess as she nods in response.

"Go ahead tell them what you told me." Tess said answering Miriam's silent question.

"I remember I had fallen asleep, when I woke up it was already five when I looked at the time I realized I was late to pick up my daughter from school. She had told me earlier that morning that she had to stay after school and needed a ride. I had agreed to pick her up so I rushed to the school in hopes that I didn't miss her. I saw her walking and honked my horn to get her attention, then she got in the car. On our way back to the house I was approaching the intersection of first and main when I checked my rear view mirror and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Miriam finished finally looking up at the detectives fear and guilt could be seen in her eyes as she was unable to look the detectives in the eye from the beginning.

"What about your blood alcohol level being four times the legal limit. How do you explain that Mrs. Pataki." Detective Diaz said placing the piece of paper with the test results, on top of the open manila folder, in front of Miriam. He could tell by looking at Miriam that she was remorseful. What he wanted to find out if it was because she hurt her daughter or that she would be put in jail. If Diaz had his way he would lock her up and throw away the key. After many years on the force it still baffled him how some parents could be so neglectful when it comes to their own child's safety.

"Well I..." Miriam couldn't finish her sentence as her voice began to crack.

"Answer the question Mrs. Pataki." Diaz said his voice reaching an octave higher losing his patience with the woman before him.

"I'm sorry." Was all Miriam could get out before she broke down crying uncontrollably.

"I think were done for now." Tess said as she tried to console Miriam but to no avail.

"I think she's right partner." Kwon said casting her gaze from the crying woman, to her partner. It was obvious they weren't going to get anymore information out of the distraught woman. Miriam was slowly deteriorating since this whole process began.

"Alright you can have a few minute's with your client to calm her down then we have to move her to lockup." Diaz said getting up and leaving without a second glance.

It took Tess a whole hour to finally get Miriam settled enough for the detectives to place her in a holding cell for the night without fear of her trying to hurt herself. Miriam hadn't shown any sign of being suicidal but they didn't want to take a chance in the current state she was in that the situation could change. Miriam now sits in the corner of her cell all alone as she begins to be tormented by her inner demons.

'So useless, why not give up, do you really think your family will ever forgive you after what you've done.' The deep voice fills the darkness.

"Stop." Miriam responds not wanting to hear anymore as she slowly begins losing her sanity once more.

'No, it's only going to get much worse you'll see everyone will turn their backs on you once they find out the truth. Did you really think you could hide it forever?' The voice says delving deeper into Miriam's darkest fears.

"Stop, please just stop." Miriam says now begging the voice to leave her be.

'Your husband and daughter will hate you for ruining their perfect family, it's all your fault.' The voice continues.

"Stop." Miriam responds now weeping.

'You will be known as the alcoholic mother who murdered her daughter. They will never forget what you've done, why not end your suffering now before you have to go through the humiliation of a trial. It will make everything so much easier to just let it go.' The voice continued to torment Miriam with thoughts similar to these for the rest of the night never leaving her in peace.

_**~Sunset Arms Boarding House**_

Arnold can't believe this is all happening. Just the other day Helga was fine and now less than twenty-four hours later she's in the hospital fighting for her life. He tried very hard to sleep when he got back to the boarding house. He was unable to stop thinking about Helga. It was two-thirty in the morning when his eyes finally shut and was soon dreaming.

_***Dream***_

_"Where am I?" Arnold thought looking through the darkness. He tries to focus his eyes to see a glimpse of anything only to find it to be pitch black, void of any kind of light, as this realization dawns on Arnold his fear intensifies of the unknown._

_"I don't want to be alone, please someone come find me." A girls voice breaks through the darkness sounding like a small child afraid of the dark._

_"Who's there, say something so I can follow your voice." Arnold says hoping whoever was out there would respond. Whoever she was she sounded so scared and alone it broke Arnold's heart. All he wanted to do was reach her and tell her everything was going to be alright, that he was right there._

_"I'm scared, someone come find me." The girl repeated before Arnold could identify where her voice was coming from and respond another beat him to it._

_"Don't be afraid for you are never alone." A powerful voice speaks and with it a light breaks through the darkness illuminating a figure of a beautiful young girl._

_Arnold begins to feel a love and peace that goes beyond understanding replacing the intense fear he once had. The bright light intensifies before Arnold can get a good look at the girl, he is forced awake in his bed with thoughts of beautiful gold etched into his memory._

"What just happened?" Arnold said aloud in his empty room. Turning to check his clock it read three-thirty four in the morning giving up on deciphering his dream, Arnold turns on his television instead to drown out the deafening silence in his room, forgetting about sleep for the rest of the night.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

It had been a long night for Olga who refused to leave her sister's side since she arrived that morning. Big Bob had to almost drag her out of the room so they could get something to eat. Olga finally agreed to leave when Andrew promised her that he would keep checking on Helga the entire time they were gone and call her immediately once there was a change in her sister's condition. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, now it was Sunday morning and Helga remained in the coma she was in since Friday night.

(Knock, knock)

"Yes come in." Olga says remaining in her seat next to her sister.

"Good morning Olga. Where's your father?" Monica asks as she enters the room noticing his absence.

"Daddy went to get a coffee and some breakfast from the cafeteria downstairs." Olga answered casting a glance at the older woman.

"Oh, well I just came in to tell you that Tess is arranging a visit for you and your father tonight. Your mother will be sent to her arraignment on Monday." Monica said giving Olga the news of the meeting.

"I don't know what to say to her?" Olga asked still unsure of the whole situation as she studied her sister lying in the bed.

"I think that it's important to tell your mother you still love her. You do still love her don't you?" Monica asked trying to gauge Olga's thoughts on the matter.

"I'm not sure I can forgive her for doing such a terrible thing to Helga." Olga said truthfully.

"Olga I know it's hard to forgive someone who's hurt you so deeply, but forgiving your mother doesn't mean you are betraying your sister. Forgiveness is not for the other person, it is for you. It is hard to hold onto the hatred and bitterness in your heart. It will slowly consume your entire being to the point where there will be nothing left, but hatred. That is no way to live your life." Monica says hoping what she is saying gets through.

"I don't know what to do?" Olga says letting Monica's words sink in as she stares down at the floor.

"You have some time to think about what you want to say to your mother. I suggest you think long and hard because there are some thing's you can't take back." Monica finishes excusing herself in search of Big Bob to give him the news, leaving Olga to her thoughts. Monica finds Mr. Pataki in the cafeteria just as Olga had said.

"Mr. Pataki may I have a word with you?" Monica asked approaching the table.

"Fine are you hungry?" Big Bob asked politely.

"No I'm fine thank you. I just had a coffee this morning." Monica answered smiling.

"Okay what is it you wanted to talk about?" Big Bob asked curious to know what she wanted so early in the morning.

"I just informed your daughter that Tess is arranging a visit with your wife later today." Monica stated.

"I see what time can we go to the station?" Big Bob asked realizing she didn't give him one.

"Tess said someone at the department will give you a call when you can see her." Monica answered.

"Thank you for telling me Monica. If you don't mind I have some things to think about." Big Bob said with a thoughtful look.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later Mr. Pataki." With that Monica left Big Bob to his thoughts knowing the man wasn't ready to hear what she had to say.

_**~Sunset Arms Boarding House**_

While having breakfast earlier this morning with the boarder's Arnold's Grandpa Phil noticed how tired his Grandson was and asked if he got any sleep the night before. Upon hearing a no he sent Arnold back upstairs to try and take a nap and rest. It was already Noon and Arnold was still asleep in his bed when his Grandpa knocked at the door to tell him one of his friend's was on the phone.

"Hello listen Gerald…" Was all Arnold could get out before a girl interrupted him.

"Um, Arnold this is Phoebe not Gerald." Phoebe answered on the other line.

"Oh, Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't realize. What can I do for you?" Arnold asked tiredly and obviously still half asleep.

"No problem Arnold, I'm sorry to bother you but I still haven't been able to get a hold of Helga and no ones answering at her house. Do you mind helping me look for her?" Phoebe asked hoping he would agree.

It was then that the night before came crashing down on Arnold once more. Now wide awake he steels himself for the painful task of telling Phoebe just what happened to her best friend Friday night.

"Hello Arnold are you still there." Phoebe asked when she didn't get an answer.

"Sorry Phoebe do you mind meeting me at Slausen's in fifteen minutes there's something I have to tell you." Arnold said hoping she wouldn't bombard him with questions.

"Is this about Helga, do you know where she is?" Phoebe asked quickly wanting an answer now.

"I'll tell you at Slausen's okay Phoebe, I don't want to talk about this over the phone." With that Arnold said goodbye and Phoebe reluctantly did the same.

_**~Slausen's**_

As promised Arnold was able to get to Slausen's in record time, but it seemed Phoebe still beat him there.

"Arnold over here." Phoebe called out to Arnold, from a booth at the far back, as he entered the ice cream parlor. Phoebe watched as Arnold made his way to the back and sat down across from her without another word. Before she could speak a waitress came by and took their orders, each opting for just something to drink.

"So what did you want to talk about Arnold?" Phoebe asked folding her hands on the table, sitting on the edge of her seat, giving Arnold her complete attention.

"Well Phoebe after you called last night I found out that Helga is in the hospital." Arnold said before he was interrupted by Phoebe.

"What happened, is she alright, why didn't you call me last night?" Phoebe asked in a panic before Arnold could answer the waitress served their drinks and telling them if they needed anything else to call.

"I'm sorry I should have called you, but I was in shock. I even went to the hospital late last night to see her." Arnold said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Arnold. Do you know what happened." Phoebe asked taking a breath to calm herself from her near panic attack.

"Yes, the nurse told me she was in a car accident on Friday night. He said, Helga sustained a head injury and had surgery, she is in a coma now. They wont know how bad it is until she wakes up." Arnold said his gaze never leaving the table.

Phoebe was silent for a few minutes letting all the information sink in before responding.

"I'm going to see her." Phoebe said making up her mind that she needed to be there for her best friend, no matter what, right away.

"I think that's a good idea. Should we tell the gang?" Arnold asked not knowing if they would even care enough to visit Helga. Even though Helga hasn't bullied anyone since Junior High and is trying to change, the others refuse to give her a second chance. That is why Arnold asked Helga to join him on the student council, so that they could see what he's known all along. That Helga is a nice and caring person who has had to hide who she really is since they were kids.

"I don't know, maybe we should tell them on Monday?" Phoebe redirected the question back at Arnold to see what he thought about telling their friends.

"I think we should and leave it to them on what they want to do." Arnold said confirming what Phoebe believed was the right thing to do. They could decide for themselves if they wish to see Helga or not. They both hoped the others would support their friend in her time of need. After deciding to tell their friends at school on Monday Phoebe excused herself to head over to the hospital leaving Arnold to his thoughts.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

"Hello I am looking for Helga Pataki's room please." Phoebe asks politely to the man sitting at the information desk.

"Ah yes just let me look up the room number. (He pauses typing the information in the computer.) Here she is in room 2174." The man said giving Phoebe a smile.

"Thank you Sir." Phoebe answered smiling back to the kind man.

"No problem little lady." He said as Phoebe turned to make her way down the winding halls of the hospital and into the elevator.

(Knock, knock)

"Yes come in." Olga said through the door.

Phoebe peeked her head in the room noticing only Olga she fully enters making her way to her best friend's bedside.

"Hello Olga my name is Phoebe I am Helga's friend." Phoebe introduced herself unsure if Olga would recognized her or not. It had been a long time since the two last saw one another.

"Ah yes Phoebe I could never forget Helga's best friend." Olga said with a smile then continues. "Here why don't you take a seat." Olga got up from her chair to give Phoebe a chance to sit next to Helga during her visit.

"Thank you Olga, is there any news on Helga's condition?" Phoebe asks taking the offered seat reaching for her friends hand immediately holding it for dear life.

"I'm afraid not, there is no change since she was admitted. Would you like me to give you some time alone with Helga?" Olga asked she really didn't want to leave her sisters side, but thought it best for Phoebe to be able to speak to her friend freely without her hovering over her.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it Olga." Phoebe answered with a grateful smile and watches as Olga makes her way out of the room.

"Helga, I read in an article that coma patients can hear their loved ones speaking to them and have even woken up because of this. I really hope this is the case, you have to wake up I need you Helga. You're my best friend I cant imagine losing you now. There's still so much we have planned for our future. We still have to tell our crushes how we feel about them remember. You still have to tell Arnold you love him." Phoebe says as tears begin to fall and she is unable to continue. Fearing the worst, a life where her best friend isn't there, fulfilling their dreams together of a brighter future with the ones they love. No one deserved to have her dreams come true more than Helga and it broke Phoebe's heart that her friend may never get that chance.

_**~ Hillwood Police Department**_

It was nine thirty at night when Big Bob and Olga got to the station for their visit with Miriam. They were led to a small room where they were asked to wait. After what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened to reveal a disheveled Miriam being led in with handcuffs.

"Mom." Olga was the first to speak as she watched her mother enter the room..

"Miriam." Big Bob said soon after.

Miriam sat in the chair opposite theirs staring blankly at the table between them.

"My name is Detective Kwon and I will be staying in the room for the duration of your visit." Kwon said letting them know her leaving the room isn't up for discussion.

"What's wrong with her?" Big Bob asks taking in his wife's current appearance. She looked a mess and obviously tired from lack of sleep. She didn't look anything like her usual self just like an empty shell of a person.

"When I checked on her this morning, this is what I found she hasn't said a word since her breakdown last night. All she does is sit in the corner of her cell and stare off into space. We have called in a psychiatrist to come in and do an evaluation on her state of mind till then we are watching her carefully." Kwon informed the family.

"Mom wouldn't commit suicide." Olga said trying to convince herself that her mother wasn't suicidal only to doubt her own words.

"We are just taking precautions, Miriam hasn't given us any indication of such, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Kwon responded to Miriam's distraught daughter.

"Mom it's me Olga your daughter." Olga says as she reaches to hold her mothers hand only to have Miriam retract it the instant they touch as if she was burned by the contact.

"Miriam are you alright." Big Bob asks showing genuine concern for his wife, for the first time in a long time.

"Mom." "Miriam." Olga and Bob say in unison trying to get the woman to respond to either of their calls.

Big Bob and Olga try for several hours to get even a word out of Miriam. But to no avail, she wouldn't be coaxed out of her catatonic state.

_**~Hillwood Regional Medical Center**_

For a second time Arnold makes his way into the hospital and toward Helga's room past visiting hours. Upon reaching for the door handle a male voice suddenly startles him to a stop.

"Back again Arnold. Are you going to make these late night visit's a habit?" Andrew asks partially teasing the young man.

"Hi Andrew, is it alright if I go in and see her for a bit?" Arnold asks hoping he wont make him leave.

"Sure and F.Y.I, her family usually leaves around this time for a late dinner. Just thought you would like to know." Andrew said with a knowing smile, having a feeling Arnold has something to do with his assignment from God. Arnold returns the smile and heads into the room.

Helga's room is dark with the exception of the moons light shinning upon her sleeping form, from her open window beside her bed. Arnold sits in the chair at Helga's bedside content with watching her sleep with a peaceful look upon her face. He is unsure if it is just him, but it seems as though she is glowing as she lays there motionless in the bed. He slowly and hesitantly takes her hand into his instantly feeling a familiar warmth wash over him. Suddenly the turmoil he has felt in his heart all day begins to fade and is replaced with a warm feeling that he is unsure of what it could all mean.

* * *

Helga is in this brilliant light and she realizes she is not alone. In her heart she can feel the love of one who knew her before she was and his name fell off her lips before she was aware of how she even knew who it was.

"Jesus." Helga whispers as the Messiahs' figure appears before her shrouded in the brilliant light.

"Do not be afraid for I will stay with you." Jesus says holding his arms wide open as Helga wastes no time running into his warm embrace. Helga feels the love and acceptance she has longed for since she was a young child.


End file.
